


Emo Lucio

by Imjustadaydreamerr



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Angst, Emo, Emo Lucio AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, I use my apprentice but you can just picture yours., Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustadaydreamerr/pseuds/Imjustadaydreamerr
Summary: I was thinking recently that an emo Lucio would be very charming, and I've decided to write about it.Something about Lucio with a lip ring is just so lovely to me.





	1. About Emo Lucio

I was thinking recently that an emo Lucio would be very charming, and I've decided to write about it. In this AU, he is roughly 17/18ish, and so is Sabrina (my apprentice).

He uses his given name and has both arms since this age is before either of those things changed. His makeup is the same as usual, but his hair is mostly like in his tale. His favorite outfit is a black tank top with a white skull on it and black skinny jeans. He usually wears a silver lip ring on the lower left side of his mouth.

His parents are workaholic executives who want the same for their son, but his passion lies elsewhere.

His instagram name (in the story) is @montyfromthestreets. He thinks it sounds way cooler than it does.

This page may change as the plot develops.  


	2. 1: Fake People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's got fake people showing fake love to him, straight up to his face.

Monty could hear every word they were saying. 

 

"That Monty is so fucking stupid." 

 

"He's hella gay, bro." 

 

"What's up with that eyeliner?" 

 

"Man, I hate that guy!" 

 

These people were supposed to be his friends. You wouldn't guess that by hearing them. "Fuck it," he said to himself. "I'm ditching today." He decided to walk to the lake near his school. He tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall.  _ Keep it together, Monty, _ he thought to himself. He felt like trash, and not in a cute or ironic way.

 

He found an empty bench and sat, wiping his eyes, taking off some of his eyeliner along with tears. Those comments were intense. He knew he wasn't the smartest person around, but who cares? He wasn't gay, but he'd had crushes on guys before. Was that really such a problem? His "friends" were always telling him how much they loved his “original”  eyeliner. They were all so fake. His shoulders shook with anguish as he realized that he had not one true friend. His hidden fears were apparently warranted. Nobody actually cared. He toyed with his silver lip ring as he contemplated all the reasons he never wanted to set foot in that school again. 

 

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice chirped. He looked up to see Sabrina, a girl with shoulder length medium brown hair, a fair complexion, and blue eyes. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, knock off converse, and a black sweatshirt with a penguin on it, her heart design backpack saddled on her back. He recognized her from English. 

 

"Go ahead," he said awkwardly, as he moved slightly. 

She sat down about a foot away from him. He knew that his eyeliner must have been a mess, but he really didn't care at this point. It's not like it would make a difference anyway. 

 

"You okay?" she asked, pausing afterwards. "Dumb question. Obviously you're not. What's up?"

 

"It's just... not going well for me today," he said, struggling to find words for what he was feeling.

 

"That's all?" she questioned.

 

"Yeah," Monty said quietly.

 

"Nothing else?" She asked, crossing her arms.

 

"That's it," he responded, crossing his own arms.

 

"Okay, I'm going to be honest here. I heard your friends," she confessed.

 

"Oh, did you come here to see what the jokes were all about?" he asked, preparing to get up and walk away.

 

"I did not," she replied. "I just saw you leaving and thought you shouldn't be alone after hearing what they said. It was kind of rude as hell."

 

"Oh, so you stalked me? Why? Were you afraid I might do something 'so fucking stupid?'" he asked, silently thankful that someone cared.

 

She grabbed his shoulders with a very slight force. "Monty, those guys are assholes," she said. "I know you love them, but they're like that with everybody.” She softened her grip, easing her hands off his arms. “Don’t let them get into your head.”

 

Monty looked down, considering her statements.. “But they were my best friends,” he said sadly. “They were always so great to me. And now that I hear them saying those things, I don’t know what to do. I can’t just go back to hanging out with them like nothing is wrong.”

 

“I know we don’t talk much, but you can hang out with me if you want. My friends aren’t too bad, either,” she said. 

 

“Thanks,” he said. “I just might look for you tomorrow.”

 

“Any time. Sure.” She awkwardly pulled him into a hug, which he hesitated to return at first, but did after a long split-second. They hugged for a few seconds. Not in a weird way, but in an _I totally feel your pain, man,_ type of way. 

 


End file.
